Do You Want TO Know A Secret?
by liddybouvier
Summary: Você só percebeu depois, mas foi naquele momento que você teve certeza que queria ficar com Sirius pra sempre.


**Do You Want To Know A Secret?**

**I. Me.**

Era o sexto ano e vocês namoravam há pouco mais de três meses – não era como se fosse super oficial ainda, mas vocês estavam felizes do jeito que estavam. Aquela coisa de estar entre amizade e namoro era complicada e era mais fácil se vocês fossem devagar.

Mas houve aquela noite - você se lembra porque estava deitado com Sirius na cama dele e ele mexia no seu cabelo, milagrosamente quieto – em que McGonagall apareceu no dormitório em pessoa e disse que Dumbledore queria falar com você.

Depois do constrangimento inicial de ser pego naquela situação por uma professora, você ficou preocupado. Foi até a sala do Diretor e sentou-se na cadeira a frente dele, torcendo as mãos.

A notícia que você recebeu naquela noite foi uma das piores coisas que você ouviu em toda sua vida. Mas você não chorou; não na frente de Dumbledore. Pediu para voltar pro dormitório para arrumar seu malão, e foi caminhando pelos corredores como se flutuasse, ainda digerindo a nova informação.

Quando chegou lá, Sirius estava deitado na cama, olhando pra parede com uma expressão impaciente, que só mudou quando ele te viu; e no momento seguinte ele estava na sua frente, segurando seus ombros e perguntando o que estava errado.

Você só conseguiu murmurar um "minha m-mãe...", antes de abraçá-lo com força e começar a chorar. Ele entendeu – ele sempre te entendia – e te abraçou de volta, beijando sua têmpora e murmurando que tudo ficaria bem.

Você só percebeu depois, mas foi naquele momento que você teve certeza que queria ficar com Sirius pra sempre.

**II. You.**

Vocês estavam na Ordem há mais de um ano e as coisas estavam ficando mais e mais complicadas. No começo, Dumbledore mandava vocês quatro fazerem missões corriqueiras e que não apresentavam real perigo; mas você não sabia se o Lado Negro tinha aumentado ou se ele tinha aprendido a confiar em vocês, mas as missões que vocês faziam agora eram as mais complicadas e perigosas.

E por isso você estava cansado quando entrou na casa que dividia com Sirius, jogando-se no sofá ao lado do namorado. Vocês tinham liberado um casal que estava sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius e faltavam dois dias para a Lua Cheia; tudo que você queria era um banho e cama.

Mas uma coruja negra pousou na janela e começou a bater o bico no vidro irritantemente – e pela cara que Sirius fez, não poderia ser boa coisa.

Você esperou pacientemente que ele abrisse a janela, afagasse a coruja e pegasse a carta; menos de meio minuto depois, ele ergueu os olhos do pergaminho pra você e você se assustou com o quão perdido seu olhar estava.

Antes que você pudesse perguntar algo, ele leu a carta pra você em voz alta; era da Sra. Black e contava que Regulus estava desaparecido há mais de cinco meses. Eles iriam fazer um enterro simbólico e Sirius não deveria comparecer – a única razão do aviso era que Regulus era um garoto amável e ainda considerava Sirius seu irmão; não era o caso da Sra. Black.

E você olhou pra ele lá, com os olhos perdidos, ainda olhando a carta, como se esperasse um aviso de "brincadeira!" pular do nada. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abraçá-lo com força.

Você sabia que Regulus era importante para Sirius. Ele ainda tinha a esperança de trazer seu irmão para o lado certo da briga, assim que pudesse. E você sabia também que saber que não poderia mais, que já era tarde demais era arrasador para ele.

E você se surpreendeu quando sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo rosto de seu namorado e molharem seu pescoço. Era a primeira vez que você o via chorar – durante todos esses anos que vocês conviveram, você não o havia visto chorar nunca – nem quando ele quebrou o braço na casa dos Potter, caindo de quase dez metros, nem quando você ficou seis meses sem conversar com ele por ele ter quase matado Snape -, não, nem uma lágrima sequer.

E naquele momento, consolando Sirius como podia, pois sabia que palavras não adiantariam de nada, você teve a certeza de que não queria o ver chorando nunca mais.

**III. Us.**

Vocês dois estavam de mãos dadas enquanto os dois caixões desciam. Você segurava Harry, porque Sirius parecia estar mal se agüentando em pé – ele estava encostado a uma árvore e você tinha a impressão que toda a força que ele tinha ele usava pra segurar sua mão.

Lily e James desceram, foram enterrados. Seus amigos passaram por vocês dois, deram suas condolências, sorriram tristemente e se foram. Sirius continuava imóvel, mas ele não chorava – as lágrimas tinham sido todas gastas mais cedo, quando vocês dois estavam sozinhos.

Harry ainda dormia com a cabeça encostada no seu ombro – seu braço formigava, mas você não queria se mexer também. Se mexer, jogar flores no túmulo e ir embora pra casa... Nenhum de vocês dois queria fazer isso, porque então significaria que realmente tinha acontecido, que vocês teriam que seguir em frente.

E vocês ficaram ali por muito, muito tempo. Já escurecia quando vocês aparataram em casa. Você colocou Harry no berço improvisado na sua cama e foi se sentar com Sirius no sofá.

Com os ombros se encostando, um se apoiando no outro, vocês beberam dois copos de firewhisky, um para Lily e um para James.

E quando você o olhou, aqueles olhos cinzentos estavam desesperados. E você quase podia ter certeza que ele podia ver o mesmo desespero nos seus olhos. Foi naquele momento que você decidiu que não sabia o que seria de vocês (e agora Harry) no futuro, só que vocês estariam juntos.


End file.
